La indecisión de Hugo
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Hugo Weasley ya sabe cuál es su vocación. Después de haber sopesado los pros y los contras de todos los empleos posibles (y de haber conocido a Tori Peasegood) ya sabe que quiere trabajar en el Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes. Suena bien, ¿eh? - reto De trabajos y ocupaciones del foro DDNT - Gui


**Gui**: Buenas, buenas, buenas... Vuelvo al ataque con estas escenas rápidas de personajes. Esta vez con Hugo. Hacía tiempo que no hacía de estos. También en la continuación de _Heirs_, para que sigáis un poco a todos los personajes, y a Dominique por si hay por aquí algún lector de _Dominó_. Pero lo importante es que este fic participa en el** Reto "De trabajos y ocupaciones"** del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Me ha tocado un empleo (que veréis a continuación) y he escrito sobre él. A ver qué os parece.

**Disclaimer**: Jotaká tuvo la gran idea de crear un Ministerio de Magia con un montón de departamentos con nombres geniales. La amo. A mi nunca se me habría ocurrido.

* * *

**La indecisión de Hugo**

Hugo Weasley por fin ha encontrado su vocación. Ha dejado de lado todas las tonterías que desde niño se le habían pasado por la cabeza. Como lo de ser jugador de Quidditch (no tiene nada en contra de la tía Ginny) o Auror (no tiene nada en contra de su padre ni del tío Harry) o tendero (no tiene nada en contra de su tío George) o medimago (no tiene nada en contra de su primo Fred) o músico (no tiene nada contra su primo Ted) o profesor (no tiene nada contra su hermana) o tabernero (no tiene nada contra la familia de la novia de su primo Albus, al que están arrastrando hacia el Caldero Chorreante) o fabricante de escobas (de verdad que no tiene nada de nada en contra de sus primos James y Molly) y aunque lo de ser Mezclador de Pociones en el Salón de Madame Primpernelle le había llamado la atención, tiene muchas cosas en contra de Girian Clarke, el novio de Lily (su prima Lily, suya y de nadie más).

Hugo Weasley piensa que lo del Ministerio de Magia es una apuesta segura. A menos que quiera acabar como su prima Dominique, que ha tenido problemas con su revista, la Snitch, por publicar artículos contra el Estatuto del Secreto y varias "Instrucciones para llamar la atención de los muggles de forma simple y eficaz" que empiezan todas por "llevar túnica delante de ellos. Todos sabemos que es más cómodo y no tenemos que comernos el coco para intentar vestir como ellos", y le han prohibido publicar hasta que se celebre el juicio de dichos artículos. Así que más vale ponerse del lado de los que pueden tocarte las narices.

Hugo Weasley, con todo el revuelo de la revista de Dominique, ha conocido a una chica muy simpática que se llama Tori Peasegood y que le ha dado la idea. Ella quiere trabajar en lo mismo que su padre. Y quizás si Hugo sigue la idea de esa chica (hay que decir que tiene unos ojos preciosos y besa de muerte hasta por sorpresa. A Hugo se le fue un poco la cabeza al besarla así, pero bueno) acabará en contra de Dominique. Que tampoco quiere. Porque no tiene nada contra ella, pero es verdad que la está liando bien gorda.

Hugo Weasley piensa que lo de trabajar en el Nivel 3 del Ministerio tiene su encanto. Lo bien que suena eso de Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas... Parece que estás dispuesto a salvar el mundo y ni siquiera eres auror. No se la va a colar a sus padres, porque los dos saben lo que hay ahí dentro. Quizás el Comité de Excusas para los Muggles es el que tenga más gracia. Y lo de Equipo de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos es lo que suena más heroico. Entre tres opciones, si Hugo les dice a sus padres que va a ir al nivel 3 no hay tantas posibilidades de que adivinen hacia qué se dirige.

Hugo Weasley no entiende que tiene de malo o de mal visto, o de poco interesante lo de ser Desmemorizador. Bueno, es Tori Peasegood la que lo dice, pero Hugo está de acuerdo con ella. Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio y los Peasegood han sido Desmemorizadores desde tiempos inmemoriales. La única leyenda de los Weasley es la de ser Gryffindor, pelirrojo y con túnicas de segunda mano. Trabajar en el Cuartel General de Desmemorizadores tiene su encanto. Hay que saberse bien qué es lo que a un muggle le parece normal, mezclarse con ellos. Hugo está en buena postura. Tiene abuelos muggles y ha veraneado en lugares en los que sus familiares eran los únicos magos en kilómetros a la redonda. Aunque los Peasegood parecen un poco una secta.

Hugo Weasley terminó cortando con Tori Peasegood por el fanatismo familiar, porque ella seguía besando de muerte. Y ya sabe cuál es su vocación. Ha conocido a una chica muggle encantadora, Julia Dean, que es estudiante de Arquitectura en Oxford y le ha dicho que él puede apuntarse al mismo máster que va a hacer ella...

* * *

Y esto es todo amigos. Hasta la próxima.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
